


La vie en rose

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Series: The Life of Two Demons [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ciel Phantomhive's Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hand Feeding, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, M/M, POV Sebastian Michaelis, Post-Canon, Sappy, SebaCiel - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Planning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: Sebastian will always remember and celebrate Ciel's birthday even if Ciel himself tends to forget it on occassion.





	La vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as horribly late posting this as I thought I would be! Technically, it isn't late for anyone on the west coast! Since it's based before both Dreaming of a White Christmas and Dearly Beloved, I tried to bridge the gap there a bit. I hope it turned out okay! <3  
> (It's also unedited because I'm dead tired)

I awoke to pale light streaming in through the small crack between the royal blue curtains covering the large window in my and my mate's bedroom. I could feel the coldness of the room as my eyes opened drowsily, a great contrast to the warm body resting within my arms.

Quiet snores left the smaller demon's plump, parted lips, bringing a smile to my face as I took in his calm appearance. The top of his hair was standing wildly, poking out in multiple directions while his bangs were plastered nearly flat against his right eye, a couple of pieces knotted together from going to bed with it still damp from the hot shower he indulged in the night before. Thick, dark eyelashes rested delicately atop his fair cheeks and his nose pressed against my neck, the steady breaths ghosting over my bare skin and raising goosebumps on the nape of my neck as the hot air met the chilled flesh.

Long, thin legs tangled with mine underneath the heavy blankets covering us, one of his arms draped across my waist while the other rested caringly on his stomach, protectively holding the very slight bump that was slowly starting to form. My own right hand spread over his on his belly while my left cradled his head against my shoulder, fingers idly threading through his steel blue locks as I continued to watch him rest, content to do so for as long as he wished to sleep and even after if he chose to spend the day in bed.

My ebony wings curled snugly around us, comfortably settling against my mate's back, the plush plumes helping him keep warm despite the coolness in the room that would have otherwise made him shiver. The cold didn't bother me, in fact, I quite like the brisk air, but Ciel often complained about being cold, his sensitivity to temperatures still remaining from the days when he was human. He had told me several years ago that the feathered appendages spreading from my back brought him more warmth and solace than any of the blankets we owned and had requested that I leave them unhidden at night at the very least.  


The window - only partially hidden by the navy curtains - was dusted with frost, large flakes of frozen rain still falling in a slow rhythm behind the frozen glass. It had been snowing since midnight, blanketing the ground in another foot of snow - something I'm sure the people currently on their daily comute didn't appreciate in the slightest. Along with snow comes ice, and with that comes slick pavements. Not only does that slow down the drive for those in cars, but it also must be regularly cleaned off the sidewalk to prevent slipping; not that it stopped multiple people from falling face first into the piles of snow and spilling their various hot beverages across the sidewalk anyways.

As I turned my gaze back to my dark angel, I stroked my thumb over the fine hairs residing on the nape of my fiance's neck, taking notice of several love bites marking his porcelain skin, sending my mind wandering back to the night previous. His bitten lips passionately crashing against mine as his nails raked down my shoulders and back, smooth legs clinging tightly to my waist as cries of wanton pleasure fell from that lovely mouth.

The rhythm of his hips rocking against mine as I claimed him over and over again and the feel of his body pressed close as we bathed in the afterglow of our love making was still fresh in my mind, as was the sight of his eyes bright and smile blissful as he rubbed his nose and cheek against the bond mark on my neck, arms wrapping around my middle all too gently when I kissed the matching claim on his neck.  
The reminders of that heavenly night would have certainly roused my more carnal desires had the present not been so calm. It was an entirely different aura and yet equally as satisfying. I love Ciel's whines and whimpers just as much as I adore the subtle snores and rare fluttering of eyelashes against my bare skin. I smiled at the quiet snuffle against my neck and tenderly brushed my lips over the crown of the bluenette's head, inhaling his addictive scent as I did so.

We've been together for so many years and yet I could never tire of moments like these. We have had countless adventures, creating memory upon memory in places all around the world in all situations, but nothing could compare to this. We are unguarded here, without a need for fronts or the pretty lies that humans longed so fervently to hear. We have no need to hide who we truly are when we're alone. Our irises may bleed crimson without fear of prying eyes and our physical capabilites have no need to be concealed, raven wings and feline ears free to show without question or confrontation. Alone and able to bask in our natural states, and what a sight his natural state is.

My lover shifted in my arms, eyes moving restlessly beneath his eyelids before they slipped open groggily, lashes trembling like leaves in the wind as he fought to stay awake. A small yawn broke free from his lips as he looked up at me, azure and violet orbs shining beautifully in the muted light. I slid my hand from the back of his head to cup his cheek, offering a warm greeting as I hugged him close, "Good morning, Ciel."

With his mouth curling upwards lazily, he leaned forward to press a faint kiss against my lips, one that I returned with equal softness. "Good morning, Sebastian," he whispered against my mouth, resting his forehead against mine while he started into my eyes. Though they still shone with remnants of sleep, he was becoming more alert by the second. And to think I assumed he would be out until ten; what a pleasant surprise.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked, tilting my head as he furrowed his neatly-groomed brows in consideration.

"Friday?"

I couldn't help laughing at that which earned me both a confused look and a glare. I knew he wouldn't remember; he forgot last year, and the year before that, and the one before that too... Ah well, it's fun to tease him over it either way. "Yes, it is Friday, but that's not all."

"Ugh... I'm not sure then, it's too early for these games. What is it?" he grumbled, attempting to rub away the remaining drowsiness from his eyes, making him look much younger than the age he truly was. Not that he would look any different two-hundred years from now anyways.

"It's December fourteenth," I poked his nose lightly before the offending hand was slapped away and his nose scrunched up cutely. His tale-tale sign of annoyance made itself known as he raised his chin higher, a habit that had held strong since the first year in which he came the proud earl he still remained as decades later. As the humans say, old habits die hard.

"I still don't.. Oh," his expression suddenly twisted into one of recognition, "that's what it is."

"Indeed. Happy birthday, my darling," I grinned, fingers working to swipe his bangs away from his eyes.

"Thank you," he replied with a slight smile, having finally accepted the fact that despite his yearly complaints, I would always acknowledge and celebrate his birthday. "How old am I this time?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't kept up with it?" I mocked knowingly.

He shook his head with a snort, "No, I gave up over thirty years ago."

"You're one-hundred and forty-three this year."

The younger man's eyes widened, "That old? More time has gone by then I remember..." He always seemed astonished by his age, unable to shake his more human expectations regardless of the immortal blood now coursing through his veins. Perhaps someday, in a century or two, he would grow used to it.

My gaze softened as I smoothed the hand that wasn't in his hair over his back slowly, "Yes, it seems like decades go by in the blink of an eye, but by demon standards, we're both still fairly young, you know?"

"Oh? Does that mean you've kept up with your age as well?" Much to my relief, a cheeky smirk replaced the wistful look on his face. He hadn't looked sad or unsettled per se, but the vaguely distant look still stirred something within me that I didn't like. He wasn't disappointed, but something about that strange expression hurt all the same. There were many people from his past he was forced to let go of before he was ready to and he sometimes thought about them when special events were upon us, always leading to the same glint in his eyes he held only seconds ago.

I shook my head at his query, brushing aside my brief concern to answer his jibe. His question didn't surprise me, though I suspect he had guessed from previous conversations what era I came into existence in at the very least. He has always been quite the detective though, I wouldn't blink twice if I learned that he knew my exact date of birth, something I myself have never known. "I know the rough estimate."

"Well?" he tilted his head playfully, propping himself up on his elbows while resting his chin atop his knuckles, a sly smile overtaking his brief moment of somberness, "Care to share?"

"Not necessarily, I have a feeling it would lead to endless teasing."

His bottom lip pushed foward into an overly exaggerated pout, as if he truly believed I would still fall for that trick even as his lips twitched, "I wouldn't dare!"

I chuckled, "Oh, but you would. It has happened before and I won't let it happen again, lest you poke and prod me over it for the rest of eternity. Now, how about I make you a special birthday breakfast?"

"So you're avoiding the question altogether now? That's fine, I'll get you to say it sooner or later anyways. Does breakfast include chocolate cake?"

I sat up in bed, careful not to pull the blankets off of my mate as I did so, tucking them around him snugly once I was free from their heavy confines. If he piles anymore blankets on this bed, neither of us will be able to move beneath them. Come to think of it, he may enjoy that; he sleeps like the dead anyways. "No, it doesn't. However, I'm sure you'll like what I have in mind just as much."

"Are you sure about that?" he arched an eyebrow while grasping the abandoned blankets that were now draped over his shoulders, holding them in place as his eyes trailed down my body, not so subtly, as I donned my black jeans and crimson sweater.

"I am, and I promise to bake you a cake later in the day too." I leaned over to plant a quick kiss on his forehead, "Stay here like a good little birthday boy and I'll bring your food when it's ready."

A scoff and a scowl were offered in response, encouraging my smile to grow wider at how easy he was to rile. "Call me 'little' one more time and you'll be baking me much more than a cake. And besides, what if I wanted to come and watch you cook?"

"Won't I be doing that anyways by the end of the day?" Ciel said nothing, proving my arguement to be true. Not that he would deny it if his silence would earn him extra sweets anyways.

"As always, you may do whatever you like, but it's not very warm outside of the bed; it snowed overnight and I haven't had a chance to turn on the heat yet," I said as I retrieved another blanket from the window-seat and wrapped it around Ciel to make up for the loss of warmth that my feathers had provided when I was beside him.

"I see... In that case, I'm staying here. Have fun in the kitchen's arctic winds," He stretched out and laid back down, watching me lean back against the doorframe with a content smile on his lips, face peaceful as he snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"You say that like it will bother me; unlike you, I'm quite fond of the cold and mostly immune to it. It's a good thing too, if I weren't then who else would offer up their blankets and own body heat in the middle of the night to keep you from shivering?"

He shrugged, curling up comfortably in the center of the bed as he hugged a spare pillow close to his chest, fair cheek squished against the side of the soft fabric as he spoke, "I don't know. I am grateful for it though, it would be much too cool without you here to keep me warm. Thank you for never complaining about it."  


His softly uttered words made my chest swell with warmth, a genuine grin tugging at the corners of my mouth as I fought the urge to return to bed, to lay beside him for the rest of the day, holding him betwixt my arms and wings to shield him from any remnants of frigid air seeping in from the frosted corners of the window.

"You need not thank me for it, love. I would never complain over doing something that helps you, especially if it benefits me as well; holding you is and will always be one of my greatest pleasures."

"Sap," he murmured, ocean deep orbs gentle as he pushed his hair from his face, "Go on then, the sooner you're finished, the sooner you may join me again. And then, perhaps we could go outside for awhile this evening? The park is always nice when it snows, not to mention there usually aren't any other humans there when the snow is still falling."

"Whatever you wish to do, I will gladly go along with. This is your day and so long as you are happy, I am too," I shifted back to my full human form to avoid knocking anything over with my wings as he nodded decisively, "I would like to do that later then. We can look at all of the holiday lights while we're out as well."  


"That sounds lovely. Just tell me whenever you're ready to go out and I'll find the scarf you lost yesterday. For now, I'll go make your breakfast before your stomach starts making those peculiar noises again," I combed a hand through my hair, catching his grumble of 'It's a leftover mortal trait', before leaving the room.

Stepping into the living room, I could feel a chill lingering in the air as I neared the thermostat, turning up the heat by several degrees to appease Ciel before entering the kitchen, hastily pulling all of the ingredients I needed from the cabinets and setting to work immediately; after all, I had both a cake and a meal to prepare. I decided to forgo the traditional Victorian breakfast that I had prepared last year for nostalgia sake, it was clear now that he much preferred the sweeter breakfast items that first came about in the mid-1900s over the more savoury foods he was raised on. Like cinnamon rolls; he loved cinnamon rolls almost as much as his precious cake.

The thought made me snicker as I poured the batter in a cake pan and placed both that and the cinnamon rolls the oven, deciding not to make anymore food the sweet rolls were closer to being ready, I instead pulled a delicate cup and saucer from the cabinet and started to heat water for tea. Serving him tea this way takes me back decades upon decades ago, I can practically feel the warm copper-toned liquid still seeping into my shirt from the first three cups I prepared that were immediately thrown back at me. That's a habit I'm very glad he grew out of by the age of twelve.

All things considered, his temper isn't anywhere near as bad as it was when he still held his title as earl. How ironic that his heart would soften as a demon and not when he was human. Perhaps it's because we no longer have to hide or pretend as we once did, all thoughts and feelings laid bare now that we no longer have the repercussions of a human and demon falling in love hanging over our heads like a dark cloud. It was those thoughts I pondered and then pushed to the back of my mind as I allowed the Earl Grey to finish steeping before pouring it and collecting the cup.

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" a voice called from the bedroom as soon as I turned to walk away, making me graon as my surprise was ruined. What was I thinking? Of course he can smell them!

"It was supposed to be a surprise, beloved," I shook my head, "but yes, it is."

I checked the timer on the oven one more time before venturing to the bedroom, eyeing Ciel as he trailed his fingers through his matted locks, attempting to untangle the hair with his fingers rather than using a comb or brush. Looking up at me, his hand froze where it was, still tangled between two knots when it stopped moving, "Not only can I smell the cinnamon, I could hear everything you were doing in the kitchen too. Did you really think it would slip by me unnoticed?"

I sat down beside him after placing the tea cup on the nightstand as his right hand was still occupied, looking over his hair to map out each piece rustled from his previous slumber. I flicked aside the strands falling to the wrong side of his face and ears before withdrawing when I came to realize how many there were. "I had hoped you wouldn't pay too much attention to it."

"I always pay attention if it's food," he said, scowling at the desperate growling echoing from within his stomach. He then added quietly, "or you."

"Ah, so sweet," I allowed a bright smile to manifest as I delicately pulled his small hand from his hair and kissed the back of it tenderly before releasing it, "Sit up and I'll get the knots out for you."

"That's the first time I've seen you wanting a knot out. Aren't you usually trying to put them in?" A wicked glint appeared in his eyes at his cleverly placed double-entendre.

"I've never heard you complain," I wiggled my eyebrows earning a weak slap just beneath my ribs.  
"Oh hush. Stop being so useless and perverted, and get my brush, slave," he puffed, but I caught the traces of mirth dancing within his eyes.

"We're back to that then, are we?" I quirked an eyebrow in question, but stood up to get the requested item, handing him his tea from beside the lamp when I returned.

"Not quite." He thanked me with a kiss on the cheek and shifted into a sitting position, making a grunt of annoyance when the pillow behind his back slid down beside him.

I quickly fixed it when he moved to adjust it and draped a blanket over his shoulders to stop the shiver that ran up his spine when he rose from the sheets in hopes of fluffing the pillow. "I could have done that myself," he said as he brought the cup to his lips, inhaling the aroma deeply before taking a sip, eyes closing as he savoured the next dreg.

"I know you could have, but it wouldn't be your birthday if I didn't pamper you a little, would it?" I purred, bringing the brush to his hair to stroke it over the silk-like strands gently, removing the tangles as it went without tugging or disturbing the fine silver and blue hairs, watching as it grew to look softer and softer to the touch as seconds passed and the brush continued on its quest.

"You pamper me everyday, you're only admitting it today because you have an excuse to," My fiance' looked up at me meaningfully, leaning against my shoulder as he consumed the warm drink he grasped in small quanities, remaining patient and still while I finished with his hair and set the item I held back on the nightstand. Reaching into the drawer, I retrieved a small black box with a sapphire bow elegantly tied around it, slipping it into my pocket until after breakfast while Ciel's focus was firmly set on his tea, attention refusing to stray until the final drops disappeared with the rest and it was set aside to be put away later.

"So what if I do? I enjoy doing it and surely you won't deny that you like it as well? Mornings would have been much better if they would have always been like this," I said, wrapping my right arm around his waist, dragging my fingers over his smooth, bare skin slowly, black nails contrasting with his fair skin as I massaged the edge of his belly and hips, drawing out a moan as he relaxed into my touch. How serene it was here by his side with snow clinging to the window panes and the wool blankets providing us with warmth.

"Does that feel good?" I asked, stroking his back before supplying it with the same rubbing motions I have offered to his thin edges, fingers kneading deeper as he nodded distractedly, pressing back harder against my hands for a more thorough touch. "It feels amazing... Why have I never begged you for a massage in the past?" He sighed blissfully, a quiet purr rumbling in his chest as his head dropped against my shoulder.  


A kiss was placed to my collarbone while my fingers worked their way from his shoulders to the base of his spine, ever gentle as I faintly rubbed my cheek against his hair, spreading my scent while the sleek strands grazed my face pleasantly, "I adore you. I hope you realize that."

"I know that, you tell me every single day, and the feeling is most certainly mutual. I love you so very much," Ciel murmured, voice sincere and void of any teasing or laughter; his tone matched the expression he wore perfectly - warm, content, happy. Unfortunately, our silent moment spent staring into each other's eyes was broken at the distant 'beep' of a timer.

I reluctantly removed my hands, not missing the disappointed hum when they disappeared from his skin, "Pardon me for not finishing your massage at this moment, I shall do it again tonight if you'd like me to, but right now, I must go take the buns out of the oven." I stood, walking to the kitchen with his voice still sounding from our bedroom.

"Buns out of the oven, eh?"

"Yes, they're not the best bun I put in the oven though," I replied, stepping through the doorway with a dish consisting of cinnamon rolls, bacon, and eggs, my smirk widening when Ciel sputtered at my joke, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he crossed his arms.  
"You cheeky bastard," he muttered disapprovingly, taking the offered plate without hesitation. "After uttering such a joke, you're lucky I don't ban you from the bed."

Watching my beloved fork a piece of egg, my smug turn of the lips melted into a more loving smile, "Now why would you do that? I was merely stating the truth, it was is no way crude." Without waiting for his response, I took the piece of silverware from him, cutting off a bite of the sweet roll before holding it to his lips.

"Truth or not, it was a lame joke worthy of leaving you to sleep on the couch." His mockingly serious tone broke on the last word as the ghost of a smile made itself known. "But lucky for you, I've grown too used to having you here to sleep without you and your terrible sense of humor is forgiven because of breakfast." He accepted the food with a pleased hum and I took that as my opportunity to pull the small gift box from my pocket.

"How kind of you, little lord," I cooed, reaching out with another bite, earning no complaints, "Does it feel just like old times yet with me feeding you?"

He was quiet as he thought back, denying my words with a dismissive wave of the hand, "Not quite, I don't recall ever asking you to feed me."

"Well, there was that one time after our stay at the circus..."

"I didn't ask for that though, that was a breech in conduct and was not at all appreciated," he stated matter of factly, finishing his meal before sitting up properly to guide his lips over mine.

"Is it appreciated now?" I asked against the plump of his lips, hands smoothing over the cool back they rested on.

"I would say yes, but I'm not so sure I want to give you that satisfaction," he jested, fingers caressing my cheek with a feather-light touch. "Thank you for breakfast, love. It was divine."

"You need not thank me for that, Ciel, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Resting my forehead against his, I took one of his hands in mine, placing the gift in his palm, "I know you told me last year not to get you anything, but I did anyways."

He sat back enough to gaze down at the present, untying the bow and allowing the paper to fall from around the velvet box it incased. Despite his protests when I told him I bought him something last year, excitement was shown by his widened eyes as he opened the box, azure and violet meeting with the gold shine of a ring closely resembling the signet ring he once wore, its crest a combination of mine and that of the Phantomhives, "I thought it appropriate since you still tend to use wax seals on special occassions."

"This... This is amazing," the slate-haired boy breathed in wonder, small fingers lifting it from the ebony cushion it laid upon and studying its fine details from top to bottom, "It couldn't be more perfect. Thank you so much, Sebastian." When he turned his eyes to mine, they were filled with light as he held tightly to the ring, raising up on his knees the slightest bit as he curled his arms around me in a snug embrace.

"You're welcome, dearest. I know you missed having yours and while I scoured the entire manor as well as the townhouse last time we were there, I couldn't find it anywhere. I thought perhaps you might like the new version though," I returned the hug, lips grazing his head as I delicately pried the ring from his hold, slipping it onto the middle finger of his right hand without resistance. "A perfect fit."

"Indeed it is. I can use it on the wax seal when we make our wedding invitations." Bringing his hand to eye level, the slighter demon brushed a thumb over the engraved crest, "I love it."

"Good, that's all I wanted," I murmured, resting my hand atop his just as the oven beeped from the kitchen, signaling that it was time to remove the cake from it and begin icing it, "Just a moment and I will be back." Without another word, I left, taking the pan from the heat and setting it atop an intricately designed cake plate born of the finest glass. Checking it for any imperfections, I sighed in relief when I found none. I gathered a piping tube, covering the chocolate baked good in a layer of chocolate icing before using the tube to create the fine lines of a white rose, filling in the empty spaces between with an ocean hue, and adding 'Happy birthday Ciel' in gold letters beneath. Once I deemed it complete, I set it aside to cool before glancing out the window above the sink; though the snow still fell, it was a wonderful day to go for a walk, and with how much Ciel loves the snow, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Leaning against the frame of our bedroom door, I addressed my lover, "You know, I believe you were right earlier. With the ice, I don't think the park will be terribly crowded today if you would still care to go for a stroll. Your cake will need an hour or so for the icing to set so we have plenty of time if you wish to go out."

He turned to look outside at the buildings in the distance, weighing his options. On one hand, he could stay inside, body bare of all clothing, and surrounded in blankets. But on the other, he could go outside and enjoy the flurries he had grown so very fond of and maybe even coax me into visiting the tiny tea shop across from our home. His brows were furrowed in indecision for a short while, the crease between them smoothing out when he made his choice, "Yes, that still sounds nice actually, it's been awhile since we've gotten the chance to go there and the weather is perfectly fit for it."

"Time to get dressed then?" I questioned, eyes shamelessly roaming the expanse of that glorious pale skin glowing beneath the white shine of winter cast between our drapes. My staring didn't go unnoticed if his sly smile was anything to go by, "If I must..." With a small stretch and a yawn, he pushed himself from the plush mattress, shivering as soon as he lost the warmth of the fleece covers. Today, he spent no time on making a show of himself as he dressed, too determined to escape the skin-prickling chill with layers of fabric, something his grey sweater and dark jeans did well in combination with his boots. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Forgetting something?" I lamented, opening his wool coat for him to slide his arms through, pulling a beanie over his hair afterwards before passing him a scarf, and a pair of gloves to don as well, as soon as the coat was buttoned over his clothing. "You don't need to be out in this weather in just a sweater right now."

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly but humored me anyways, slipping the gloves over his hands and draping the plaid scarf around his neck, "I was going to get a coat, but I don't think I needed one this thick, I'm not _that_ sensitive to the cold."

"I know that, but it's not just you now either and you've more susceptible to climate and weather now. I just worry about you..."

"I'm aware of that, daddy demon. I promise you though, we're fine; I know my limits. Now let's go before you change your mind and decide that it's too much of a strain for me to walk," He took my hand, tugging me towards the doorway when I attempted to protest his statement. As they say, choose your battles.

With his surprisingly brisk pace, one I assumed was probably created by a mix of excitement and desperation to get away from the front door before I decided it was too warm to leave, it took us no more than a single minute to make it down three flights of stairs and to the building's entrance. As we began our journey to the park, Ciel spoke again, swinging our hands between us as heterochromatic orbs thoughtfully flicked to the twinkling lights adorning every tree on the block, "I was just thinking... What if we got married in Japan? Yesterday we were discussing all the places we loved to visit and it never occured to me then that one of those could be a potential spot for our wedding."

I rolled the idea over in my mind, remembering our first trip there. It was beautiful, enchanting even, and the outskirts of the major cities were always filled with such light. It was different from anything we had ever known, from the culture to the landscapes, it was the total opposite of what we had grown used to in England and America; a refreshing change after spending over twenty years in the city. Even the connection to nature seemed much deeper there, though that may have been because over a century had passed since we had seen the splendid gardens of Phantomhive Manor at the time. Of all the places we visited there, we had both grown partial to the breathtaking scenery of Hanimiyama Park. Never in my everlasting life had I seen such vibrant colours, even with the cherry blossoms out of season it was quite the sight to behold. So in February, in the early days of their season, it would be stunning. "That sounds like an excellent idea! Hanamiyama Park?"

"The very same," he grinned, an expression so joyful I could have never pictured it spread upon his usually grumpy or devious features had I not seen it for myself.

We stepped onto the pathway of the empty park, careful not to slide on the thick ice coating the ground. The snow crunched noisily beneath our feet as we tread across the hidden grass instead, coming to a halt beneath a barren tree beside a frost covered bench. Releasing my hand, Ciel swiped the white powder aside, letting it fall to the ground as he plopped down on the cleared, green metal, patting the space beside himself persuasively. I wasted no time in filling the seat, nudging him closer while wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tilting my head to bump against his faintly. "We'll look into finding an exact place to hold our bonding ceremony there next week then."

We both fell silent after that, simply enjoying each other's presence without need for words or any grand gestures. Of course, I still had plans for the night, from dinner to everything afterwards, but at the moment, none of that mattered yet. All that mattered was us. And so we sat there as we were, two devils curled together on a bench beneath the pure specks of crystalized rain in the peace that was so rare to find in bustling New York City. It was by no means exhilarating or wild as many of our adventures were, but it was equally lovely, all for different reasons. It was my hope that Ciel found it as perfect as I did. If the smile remaining on his lips when he softly pressed them to mine was anything to go by, he did.

"Happy birthday, my precious Ciel."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr!: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
